deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Terminator (The Terminator)/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. John Rambo (by Cod1) John Rambo is walking out of a forest with his M60 in his hands, his RPG-7 straped to his back, and his M1911, and Skorpion holstered. Then suddeny The Terminator drives down the road in his motorcycle and spots Rambo. The Terminator Fires his Model 1887 at Rambo from his motorcycle. John Rambo quickly retreats back into the forest, and fires his M60. The terminator's motorcycle is severly damaged by the bullets, and he is forced to stop. The Terminator immediately holsters his model 1887, and takes out his Uzi. John Rambo, and the Terminator continue to exchange fire until Rambo needs to reload. Instead of reloading, Rambo takes out his Colt M1911 and shoots the Terminator several times. To Rambo's suprise, the M1911's .45 ACP rounds just bounce off the Terminator and leave scratches. "Now it's my turn" says the Terminator as he takes out his SIG Sauer P226. Rambo retreats further into the forest, with the Terminator chasing behind him on foot. Rambo manages to escape the Terminator, and decides to set up an ambush. Rambo takes out his Skorpion and randomly fires bursts of automatic fire into the air to attract the terminator to his location. He then takes out his RPG-7 and waits for the Terminator. When the Terminator arrives Rambo fires his RPG. The Terminator is caught in the blast which drops him to the floor. Rambo then Comes to finish him off, but the Terminator quickly takes out his Uzi, and sprays Rambo's body with lead. Rambo immediately drops dead. The Terminator then slowly gets up and walks away in victory. WINNER: THE TERMINATOR Expert's Opinion While Rambo had a significant amount of training, The Terminator's reflexes were able to instantly trump Rambo's reactions, as well as The Terminator's inhuman strength and bullet-proof body made this an easy win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. John Rambo (by Tomahawk23) No battle written WINNER: JOHN RAMBO Expert's Opinion rambo won becus he was quit better trained and his explosivs would kill the terminator To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch Information the terminator shoudnt have won the first battle the first batle acted like he could survive rockets wich he cant so i did a remach Battle vs. Homura Akemi (by SPARTAN 119) The Terminator appeared in an oil refinery in Mitakihara, in search of a girl named Akemi Homura, who, in the future, would lead human forces to defeat the mechanical armies of Skynet in Japan. Homura walked into the oil refinery from the other direction. The Terminator said "Are you Akemi Homura?" "Yes, What is it to you?!", Homura asked. "I am here to terminate Akemi Homura", the Terminator said as he drew a Desert Eagle and fired a Homura. Homura rolled out the way and pulled out her own Desert Eagle, firing three shots into the Terminator. The Terminator, however, seemed unphased. The Homura ducked under a piece of machinery as the Terminator got out an Uzi and fired on Homura, the rounds bouncing off the steel in a shower of sparks. Homura got out her M249 SAW and fired over the machine, hitting the Terminator several times. Like before, the Terminator ignored this and got out an M79 Grenade Launcher. Homura slowed down time just in time, avoiding the blast of the explosion and firing her SAW at the Terminator until the belt went dry. At that moment, the Terminator, unphased by the dozens of bullet holes in its chest, raised an M134 minigun, the weapon spitting out thousands of rounds per minute. Homura had to do something if she wanted to survive. Homura pressed the she shield on the side of her arm and immediately, time froze, the bullets suspended in mid-air. Homura raised an AT4 rocket launcher, taking aim at the Terminator and firing. As time returned to normal, the rocket impacted the Terminator in the torso. The blast also detonated a fuel tank behind the time-traveling cyborg, engulfing Homura's foe in a flash of fire. Homura turned around and walked away from the scene, sure that her foe was dead. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out, and Homura fell to the ground, a sharp pain in her chest. Looking down, she saw that her lower torso was shredded by a shotgun blast. Homura got out her Desert Eagle, hoping to make a last stand against her foe. The Terminator walked out of the inferno behind it, its organic outer layer burned away, revealing a metal exoskeleton. One of the arms appeared to have been blow off by the rocket. In its remaining arm, it held a Winchester 1887 Shotgun. Homura fired her remaining rounds at the Terminator, but they bounced off it metal armor. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared down the barrel of the shotgun. "Madoka... I'm sorry", Homura said, "I... failed... you". As Homura finished her least words, the Terminator fired, killing Homura with a shotgun blast to the head. Note: Spoilers for Madoka ending beyond this point, highlight to reveal text: Homura felt a sharp pain, and then nothing at all. Until, seconds later, she felt a pair of warm arms holding her. Homura opened her eyes. She was floating the middle of space, an in front of her, was a familiar girl with pink hair, in an outfit similar, but not identical to Madoka's magical girl outfit. "Madoka?....", Homura asked. "Welcome home, Homura-chan", Madoka said. "Where am I... What happened to you....", Homura asked. "You could say I became a goddess, or perhaps the personification of hope.", Madoka said, "Anyway, you do not need to worry about Kyubey anymore..." "What about that machine?", Homura asked. "Oh, I have plans to deal with it... plans involving you... I'll let you know when the time comes, but for now, you are at peace". WINNER: Terminator Expert's Opinion THIS MATCH WAS DEEMED UNFAIR DUE TO "NERFING" OF AKEMI HOMURA. THIS BATTLE WILL BE LEFT ON THE PAGE, HOWEVER, IT WILL NOT BE RECORDED ON THE CHARACTER'S BATTLE STATUS To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Robocop (by KevlarNinja) In his police cruiser, Robocop responds to an armed attack at a shopping mall. When he gets there, the place is surrounded by SWAT vans. He is informed that all attempts to communicate with whoever is causing this have failed and a entry team that came in never came out. Robocop walks in with a Cobra Canon and a﻿ Auto 9. All the lights are off beacause the power has been cut off. In the distance, Robocop sees a SWAT officer running in terror. He hears the reving of a motorcycle and sees the Terminator dives up and shoot the officer in the back of the head with his Model 1887 shotgun. Robocop scans him, but there is no file of him in the database. Robocop shouts "Detriot PD! Hands in the air!" Without a word, the Terminator pulls out an Uzi and starts fireing at Robocop, who responds by fireing his Cobra at the Terminator, who dodges it. Robocop runs for cover inside a store well the Terminator dives over to him, fireing the rest of his shotgun rounds. Robocop hides in the shadows and shoots out the bike's tires with his Auto 9. It crashes and the fuel tank explodes, but not before Robocop has time to run out. He thinks that the Terminator is dead, but sees him, with his fake skin and M79 in hand. He fires a grenade at Robocop. It explodes, sending Robocop flying. Robocop pulls off his arm and starts fireing. He manges to blast off the Terminator's left hand. Robocop puts his arm back into place as the Terminator pulls out a stiletto. Robocop brings out his hand spike and stabs Terminator in the chest. As Robocop pulls it out, Terminator stabs him in the neck. Robocop drops down, dead. The Terminator just walks away in silence. Winner: The Terminator Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Predator (by Imhungry4444) No battle written. Winner: Predator Expert's Opinoin TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Sam Stone (by Tomahawk23) No battle written WINNER: THE TERMINATOR Expert's Opinion While Sam's arsenal was on par with, or even superior to the Terminator's arsenal, the latter could take an insane amount of damage, and had far greater reflexes and strength than the human being he was facing. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage